


Mistle-What??

by love0me0forever



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe-Everybody Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, first fic in this fandom, just in time for christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:19:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love0me0forever/pseuds/love0me0forever
Summary: Yuri slowly looked up at the mistletoe once more, clearing her throat again.Natsuki followed Yuri’s gaze, both staring straight at the mistletoe hanging before them.ORA Christmas AU I just had to get out of my head.





	Mistle-What??

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo, first fic in this fandom. I'm really nervous to post this, just because i'm not a very confident writer. I hope the characters aren't ooc, I'm getting a feel for them the more fics I write. I hope it isn't complete trash and comments are always welcome. Thanks for reading!

It was a week before Christmas and Yuri was determined to create the right atmosphere in the clubroom for the party. Sayori, Monika, Natsuki, and herself were throwing a small Christmas party before the actual holiday, so they could all celebrate together. Everyone decided on a task to complete for the party and of course the purple haired girl had to help create the right atmosphere to throw a Christmas party in. 

Yuri waited for everyone to head home after the club meeting on Thursday to bring out the small boxes full of decorations in the closet (luckily Natsuki found somewhere else to put her manga collection). After everyone left, she got started right away, determined to make the place look festive.

Yuri didn’t get a chance to finish the night before, so she got to school early Friday morning and finished placing last minute decorations. Their party was after school today and she was excited to see her friend’s faces towards her ornamenting. 

Looking around the room, Yuri smiled to herself. Picking up the empty boxes, she noticed something important she forgot. Picking up the mistletoe, she looked about, wondering where she should hang it up at. The only logical place was the doorway entrance, so that’s where she hung it. 

OoOoOo

The final bell rung and Yuri rushed out of her class, eager to get to the clubroom before her friends did. 

Yuri got there before anyone else luckily and looked around happily at her work. Her friends still had a few minutes before they would arrive, so the purple haired girl sat at a nearby desk and took out a book. She was so caught up in reading, she almost didn’t hear her friends come in. 

Sayori, Monika, and Natsuki walked in at the same time, holding many bags and edibles. 

“Oh my!” Sayori squealed with delight at the sight of the clubroom. “It looks so amazing!”

“Yuri, I am impressed at all this work you put into this place.” Monika smiled at her sweetly, clearly impressed by the atmosphere of the clubroom.

Yuri gave a small nod in thanks and turned toward Natsuki. The pink haired girl hasn’t said anything, but she has a misty look in her eye. “N-Natsuki. Are you alright? Is it too much?”

Natsuki wiped at her face and shook her head. “Too much, are you kidding? It looks…nice.”

Yuri watched Natsuki walk around the room, admiring every decoration she saw. She suddenly had a thought on why the younger girl was looking misty eyed earlier. Natsuki has told them all her life, her father was abusive towards her. So, she probably never even had a real Christmas or decorated for that matter. The thought making Yuri’s heart melt for the pink haired girl, hoping she made a difference today. 

Yuri cracked a sad smile for Natsuki as she saw the girl was standing next to the little Christmas tree she set up in the corner. She caught herself just staring at Natsuki, enjoying the way her face lit up at ever decoration she saw. It wasn’t long before Monika called them over to begin the party. 

So, the party began and everyone was talking, eating, and just enjoying the company. Not very long after the party started, Natsuki and Yuri were in their own little group, conversing about Christmas and other holidays celebrated at the time. 

During the duration of their chat, Yuri looked up and noticed they had made their way under the mistletoe. She glanced around the room, making sure the two other girl’s weren’t in earshot. Noticing Sayori and Monika dancing to Christmas music across the room, she smiled to herself. 

“Yuri, what’s up?” Natuki gave her a quizzical look.

“Oh, it’s nothing.” Yuri felt a blush spread through her features, waiting to see when Natsuki would notice. Truth is, she has had a crush on the younger girl since their very first argument. It was the girl’s strong demeanor that caught her attention and her cute looks, it has ever since. She hoped putting up the mistletoe would help her be brave in trying to admit her feelings to Natsuki. 

Yuri slowly looked up at the mistletoe once more, clearing her throat again. 

Natsuki followed Yuri’s gaze, both staring straight at the mistletoe hanging before them. The younger girl dropped her gaze to stare at the older girl in front of her. 

Yuri dropped her gaze as well and stared at Natsuki. It was so quiet, she was sure the other girl could hear her heart beating out of her chest.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Natuski broke it. “It’s uh…it’s a nice…plant? It looks pretty festive.” 

Yuri felt her heart hurting inside of her chest, not imaging this would happen. She really thought there was a chance Natuski liked her back, but she must have thought wrong. She made up an excuse, about wanting to talk to Monika about something, so she left the pink haired girl standing alone under the mistletoe.

Natsuki frowned and raised an eyebrow, unsure of what just happened.

OoOoOo

Yuri finished the party, acting like nothing happened. She left early, telling her friends she should be helping her parents at home. The older girl said one final goodbye to everyone as she made her way out the door. 

After another hour of partying, Natsuki pulled Monika to the side. To be honest, the younger girl felt kind of worried about Yuri, but she wanted to ask the brunette if anything was bothering her. 

“Hey, Monika. Is anything bothering Yuri lately?” Natsuki frowned as she spoke. 

“I don’t believe so, nothing she has told me. Why, did something happen?” The concern was evident in Monika’s voice as she spoke.

Natsuki pulled Monika over towards the doorway, Sayori was too indulged in cupcakes to notice them. “Well, I could tell she was different while we were standing here and talking. Her whole personality changed.” The younger girl frowned, looking up at the plant above them.

Monika followed Natsuki’s gaze and giggled. “That was very clever of Yuri to add that in.”

“Wait…wha-“ Before Natuki could finish her sentence, Sayori came bounding over to them. 

“Yuri, put that there? How cute!” Sayori put her hands together and smiled wide.

Monika was still giggling as she said, “Come here Sayori. Let’s not waste it.” 

Natsuki stood there, feeling more confused. She was wondering why was everyone making such a big deal about a stupid plant.

Sayori walked over toward Monika and pressed her lips to the brunette’s. Lasting a few seconds, they both pulled back, giggling uncontrollably. “We have to tell Yuri that her mistletoe didn’t go to waste.”

Natsuki’s mouth hung open in shock. She glanced at the plant and back at the other girls, no words escaping her. 

Sayori pointed towards the doorway. “Mistletoe.”

Natuski finally closed her mouth and spoke up, still clearly confused. “Umm…what the hell was that?”

Monika noticed the look on Natsuki’s face as she studied the leaves above her. Suddenly the bruentte’s eyebrows shot up and it clicked. “You don’t know about mistletoe do you?”

Natsuki frowned and shook her head. “What about it? It’s just a plant.”

Sayori and Monika shared a glance, both couldn’t believe what they were hearing. Sayori spoke up, “ It’s a tradition during Christmas. If you stand under the mistletoe with someone, you are supposed to kiss them. It’s really cute.”

Natsuki digested the information Sayori was telling her, putting the pieces together. “So, I am supposed to kiss someone when I’m under this?”

Sayori and Monika nod their heads. 

Natsuki’s eyes suddenly widened as she finally realized. “Yuri…me and Yuri was standing under this…plant earlier. Oh no. I didn’t even know what it was.” The pink haired girl groaned in frustration because she did really want to kiss Yuri.

“That makes a lot of sense. Yuri must have felt you rejected her, but don’t blame yourself. What are you going to do to fix this?” Monika looked back at Natsuki.

Natsuki closed her eyes, thinking really hard. “I have an idea. I’ll fix this.”

OoOoOo

All weekend Natsuki came up with some money (with the help of Monika and Sayori) to buy some of those mistletoe things. She didn’t really hear from Yuri all weekend and she felt awful, but she promised she would make it right.

The next Monday, Natsuki got to school earlier than normal. She made sure she gave herself plenty of time to work, placing mistletoe over every desk in the clubroom. Now she knew Yuri and her were bound to fall under one of these and this time she wouldn’t screw it up. 

The final bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. Natsuki shuffled out of her class and rushed straight to the club room. She asked Monika and Sayori if they could show up late and they happily agreed to the request. She made sure she was early, so she could see Yuri’s face when she walked in. 

OoOoOo

Yuri made her way to the clubroom, frowning to herself. Monika and Sayori texted her telling her they would be pretty late to the meeting today, which made her sigh because she would have to be stuck with Natsuki for that time. 

Once she made it to the clubroom, she took a deep breath and walked in. As she walked inside the entrance of the clubroom, her eyes went wide and her books fell to the ground.  
“N-Natsuki…” Yuri trailed off, unable to defy her shock.

Natsuki gave a small smile at Yuri’s reaction. Since the purple haired girl kept the decorations she put up for the party in the clubroom, it made the scene even more magical. 

“Hey…Yuri.” Natsuki walked over to Yuri, her face a slight tint of red. 

Yuri glanced around one more time to make sure she wasn’t dreaming this up. “N-Natsuki. What is all this?”

Natsuki glanced around as well and wiped at her face. “Well…I…uh. I wanted to fix what happened last Friday at the party.”

Yuri said nothing, but continued to listen.

“I…uh didn’t know what mistletoe meant. Like I had no idea you were supposed to kiss, I didn’t know. I…I never celebrated Christmas before and I’ve never decorated before because of my…situation at home…”

“So, my assumptions were correct. I should have known, I’m sorry for getting so upset before.” Yuri lowered her gaze.

Natsuki reached for Yuri’s hands and she pulled them toward the middle of the classroom. “I’m sorry for not knowing and making you thinking I rejected you. I do want to kiss you by the way, I’m not as big of an ass as you think I am.”

Yuri giggled and looked up, they were under the mistletoe again. 

Natsuki followed her gaze and knew this time she could make it right. 

Both their eyes met at the same time, their lips meeting. Yuri wove her hand through Natsuki’s pink hair and she felt the girl smile against her lips. Their lip moving together in perfect sync. The kiss ended when they both realized they were smiling too much to continue. 

Natsuki pulled back from the kiss and smirked at Yuri. “Well, Monika and Sayori won’t be here for awhile yet. Want to see how many of this mistletoe we can get through?”

Yuri giggled and said, “I think that is some valid information we need to find out. I want you spend Christmas with me Natsuki. I’m going to make it the best first Christmas ever for you.”

“I couldn’t ask for a better way to spend it.” Natsuki responded by pulling Yuri closer and placing her lips on hers once again. 

Let’s just say Natsuki finally had the Christmas she's always wanted. All thanks to Yuri and her friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr at love0me0forever. Ha, if you want too anyway.


End file.
